


Birthday Trip

by Sifle



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifle/pseuds/Sifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Harrison drops acid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I love the guy. George Harrison is the reason I do a LOT of things. Ringo's pretty cool too I guess. HAH

I had been staring at the mirror for quite some time now. I had taken the acid that Ritchie had given me in hopes that it would lift my spirits. I had been becoming increasingly self depreciating lately. My weight had been bothering me and I was suffering a bit of an identity crisis at the hands of The Beatles. Not because of the boys, but because of what everyone seemed to make of the band as a whole. As though we weren't individuals but rather some four headed monster. 

I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept alone. Whether it was with some fan or with Ringo...even with John. There was always someone that wanted to be with me. People wanted me. But why? 

I had taken the acid some time ago and I could tell it was beginning to set in. I saw every color in my naked chest. Pale blue and bright red in the shadows of my ribs. The thinness disgusted me. I slipped my hand down my bird like chest. My skin was warm and smooth and the feel of it almost made me pur. 

My eyes shot up to the face in the mirror. His thin face was slightly flushed. I licked my lips and gasped at the man in front of me. His pale tongue flicked out again and I admired his pink wet lips. I bit at my own and they flushed deep red. My eyes shot back to his. 

I touched the mirror experimentally. It was cool and slick like water. I noticed his eyes were half lidded and dark with want as he stared again at my lips. I slipped my hand down my chest once more and bent in towards the mirror, my other hand pressing against it. 

The map of my body was fraught with soft valleys and hard smooth bones. The muscles twitched and begged for more attention. The man in the mirror touched me again and I gasped, my breath fogging over his mouth for a moment and quickly cleared to show his lips slightly parted. I looked up at him in shock when his hand reached across my chest and pinched at a nipple. My hand clawed at him as he did it again, a little harder this time. The slight shock of pain caused me to moan. 

His slender finger began tracing my ribs lightly. I felt a slight tickle as he reached around to my side tracing to the very end of the bone. My breath hitched and sped up as each rib took him lower and closer to my flat abdomen. I pressed my forehead against the glass as his rough fingers caressed up and down the thin expanse of pale flesh. 

I wanted more. I hummed deep in my throat as his dark eyes watched me from under their thick fringe of lashes, each caress taking his hand lower until his fingers stopped just at the edge of my pubic hair. I groaned and thrust my hips forward, begging the lean figure in the mirror to continue his descent. 

I thought I saw a small smile on his lips. The knowing little smile of a man who was confidant in what he knew he was doing to me. A confidence that he had gained from many conquests and was self assured in his ability to make me feel whatever he wanted now. I slipped my hand down further and gave him what he wanted, a firm warm hand around my hardening flesh. I heard a hum in my ears and recognized it as a pleased purring moan.

My eyes fluttered closed for a moment as I felt a few experimental strokes. When I opened my eyes I saw the mans shallow cheeks flushed, his mouth dropping open. There was a small amount of pride knowing I had caused this reaction. The hand I had pressed on the mirror slithered down his neck and to his heart over his chest. I could hear the beat. Blood pumping in my ears. A steady primal thump that sped up slightly as I moved my other hand in time with it on my prick. The beat perpetuated the pleasure. 

I looked down to see the mans dick hard and glistening at the tip with want and I gasped at the sight. I wondered if maybe I should torture him a bit more. The change of colors in his body was enough encouragement to draw this out. I removed my hand from his dick and scratched harshly down one flank. He gasped and I saw his body convulse. The sound of it could practically be seen hanging in the air. As the bright red pattern of my fingernails appeared I caressed them lightly drawing out another gasping, throaty moan. I drank in the sound greedily and eyed the crosshatch of color that crossed his ribs.

When I looked up into his eyes he stared back humbly pleading with needy eyes to do something more. I wondered idly at how fast his eyes had changed from confidence to begging and pleading. The flicker of contrasting emotions constantly changing had enamored me. What else could I make him feel? The power I felt at this opportunity was intoxicating. 

My fingers flicked out at a nipple harshly and a choked off sob tore from his lips. The sound was brilliantly different from what I'd heard from him so far. The need I suddenly felt was overwhelming and his hand moved to my hot hard flesh and began to stroke vigorously. I fell forward and lent against him. I'd lost the control I'd had a moment ago and a wolfish panting grin had replaced his pleasing features. 

The door behind us had opened but in my acid induced pleasured frenzy I could have cared less. A warm hand was on my back and hot breath in my ear caused my eyes to shoot open. Hands slipped down to my hips and jerked them against the scratchy starched material of Ringo's trousers. It caused me to gasp and the man in the mirror bit his lip hard. 

Ringo's soft laughter filled the room. His teeth bit hard on my shoulder and the reflection seemed to have lost his control. He was lent into me thrusting his hips back at Ringo, hands on the counter in front of him urging me with lusty eyes to lose control and let Ringo steer this strange trip. 

I nodded into him and rested my forehead against the glass. It appeared to ripple for a moment, like water. I was staring into those dark eyes when I heard Ringo unzip his pants. His hand reached out blindly to find lube as his other hands began to stroke my erection. There was something warm on my back side soon and I clawed at the reflection as I felt fingers enter me. The man in the mirror was letting out long pleased moans that filled my ears and I eyed him curiously wondering how far he would lose himself. Would he scream? What would he look like at the moment of orgasm? Would he, could he, possibly flush an even brighter shade of red? Would he beg for it?

I had little time to wonder as Ringo removed his fingers and slid into me hard and fast. My hips pressed back of their own will and the reflection appeared to have let out a pleasured wail, wiggling his hips to get more of Ringo into himself. "fuck yes!" I saw him yell. I was shocked at the deep breathy swears being torn from his lips. Ringo had pulled all the way out and rammed in again. I saw his flushed face next to us, teeth barred as he took me hard and fast.

"Touch yourself again, George" he demanded as he pushed me forward to lean over a bit more. For a moment I did nothing but stare at the reflection. The pleasure was written all over his face, the hard lines of his jaw slack and panting, his eyes almost black rather than brown and staring knowingly as his hand once again gripped me and began a race with Ringo. 

The faster Ringo slammed me into the counter the faster the skinny boy in the mirror stroked me. I was caught between them and totally surrendered to the pleasure. I was thrusting back harshly against Ringo and clawing at the rippling reflection in front of me. I had no strength to stand and had Ringo not been steadily ramming me up onto the counter I'd have collapsed. 

The other me noticed this and encouraged me to bring one knee up onto the counter, giving Ringo more access, slipping deeper in and pressing into some magic spot deep inside which caused me to see stars and scream with delight. The man in the mirror had lost all control. His hair flopped down into his face as a sheen of sweat appeared on his body refracting light and appearing like diamond studs on his pink and red flesh. His thin hand was moving faster on my prick and I howled once again as Ringo took me relentlessly, his hands raking down my back. 

I arched back at the feeling and the strange bony lad in the mirror used this opportunity to claw at my chest and pull hard at a nipple. I couldn't hold out against the two of them. One was pushing me over the edge and the other pulling me just as harshly urging me to finish.

"George" Ringo grunted in my ear."I'm gonna cum inside you" he huffed out lustily. "you gorgeous fucking thing" he ground out, biting at my ear. The tickle of his breath and the frenzied push and pull of our jerking bodies caused me to tip over the edge. I stared into those dark eyes in the mirror and my eyes widened as I yelped out in pleasure seeing my cum running over his fingers. My body confused in pleasure causing Ringo to jam himself far into my pulsing body as far as he could and I felt his prick throb as he came deep inside me.

My body was shaking all over from the intensity. Ringo caressed me softly, whispering incoherent words. When I glanced up to the mirror I could see Ringo peppering soft kisses over my neck and shoulder. His hands almost reverently worshiping each jutting bone, tracing every imperfection with a gentle touch. 

"Love" he murmured. I looked back at him for the first time without the barrier of the reflection. I saw him for the first time through the haze of LSD. His eyes were a blaze of blue, his skin pink and radiant. "Enjoying the acid love?" he asked as he drew close and wrapped his arms around me. I hummed into the warm embrace. "I think I met myself on acid Rings." I finally sighed. Ringo chuckled softly before he responded. "Well happy birthday love"


End file.
